Alliance Conquest
Alliance Conquest is an event where 2 alliances (randomly assigned as either the Lannisters or the Targaryens) compete over several objects. Every object generates a certain amount of points. After an hour the battle will end. Duration The test season took 4 matches over 2 weeks, while the real seasons take 8 matches over 4 weeks. Registration day The alliance leader and officers can register their alliance at the start of the season. The registration phase lasts 1 day. They can also select the time of the match on the next day so that more alliance members can join and contribute. Match day The match day has three stages: ; Preparation: Learn the name of your opponent alliance and can check basic information. An alliance with a similar total rating is randomly selected. ; Entrance: 30 minutes prior to the match, alliance members can move to the battlefield map. * Troops: Upon entering, select up to 3,000,000 stationed troops with you to the battlefield. * Buffs: All commanders and your dragon will accompany you to the battlefield and the buffs they bring will be locked upon entering. Any buffs gained after you enter the battlefield will not be counted. :# Recall your armies from expeditions or Gathering resources. :# Swap Lord equipment and talents. :# Swap Castle Exterior and dragon skills. :# Activate Warrior’s Summon and Total Attack buff (Sept of the Seven). :# Activate Hall of Faces buff. * Truce: Truce will be automatically put on for your original city after you enter the battlefield. if you have a Truce on already, the countdown will be stopped during the battle and resume when the battle is over. * Once entered, you cannot leave the battlefield. If you quit the match, you cannot join again. ; Match: A match lasts for 1 hour. Any losses that your troops take apply only to the match. The alliance with the higher battle points at the end will win and earn match rewards. * There are 9 different locations to capture on the battlefield: : * Lannister/Targaryen Stronghold: NPC reinforcement regiment joins the battle from this location every 3 minutes. It automatically attacks locations occupied by the enemy. Its size is based on the occupant’s highest rally size, and the troops are based on the occupant’s highest unlocked troop tier. * Tower of the Mother: Occupying grants a healing speed bonus to all allies. * Tower of the Warrior: Occupying grants Army Attack, Army Defense and Army Health bonuses to all allies. Points and results Initial season points: At the beginning of each season, alliances receive their initial season points based on their position on the Global Alliance Power Rankings. Higher ranking grants more initial season points. Battlepoints: * Occupying a location on the map, or capturing one for the first time, grants battle points. * Defeating an enemy for the first time grants battle points. The Alliance with the more battle points wins the match. If both Alliances end up with the same points, the Alliance with higher Power wins by default. Match break After the match day, players can join or quit alliances or move to another server again. Rewards You can receive multiple rewards for participating in the event: exclusive Castle Exterior, lord title, message frame, new commander medals (Mengo), resources, and speedups! Match rewards: * You get a reward for winning or losing * You get another reward for reaching a certain number of battle points Additional rewards are given at the end of the season. Valor Shop You receive Valor Points for eliminating enemy troops and for healing allied troops in matches. You can spend Valor Points in the Valor Shop, available on the Cross-server page, under Alliance Conquest. Video Season 1 The videos contain tons of tips to prepare you the best for Alliance Conquest! Video Pre-season See also * Preview * Rules * Rewards * Season 2 Kickoff Category:Events